Remember me
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: Cuando ya no te queda mas… solo Recuerdame…


**REMEMBER ME**

**One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: **Harry y todos los personajes que reconozcan de esta historia son de JK Rowling. Sí, sigo sin tener dinero suficiente para comprarle los derechos de mi Drkis y sexy Harry. Pero algún día…

**Rowling:** Sigue soñando queridita, sigue soñando…

**O.o-o.O**

El cielo es completamente azul, el viento se llevaba las últimas nubes que amenazaban con tormenta, por raro que pareciera, Londres tenía un día fresco y cálido…

Mas una persona no sentía lo mismo, pues miraba el hermoso paisaje y no veía nada… para ella eso no significaba nada mas… nada.

Ni siquiera unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación la alentaron a salir de su ensimismamiento, tenía otro fin…

**-**Hola, ¿puedo pasar?**-** una mujer de cabellos castaños y rizados se asomo con cautela por el marco de la puerta. El habitante la miró unos segundos, pero no dijo nada y volvió su vista a la ventana, para seguir contemplando.

La chica suspiro resignada, al menos ya no gritaba y les aventaba todo lo que encontrara en la habitación a cualquiera que intentara entrar. Se esforzó por dibujar una sonrisa en su bello rostro y entró.

**-**¿Cómo estas?**-** se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Espero con paciencia, pero ninguna respuesta salió **–**Vamos, háblame… **-** volvió a esperar, pero recibió la misma respuesta. **–**Hace un bonito día ¿no crees? Fresco y refrescante, ¿te apetece salir a dar una vuelta?**-** al decir la última frase, el ocupante de la cama solo encogió las rodillas, y las giro para darle la espalda a la recién llegada, se abrazo y no volvió a mirarla **–**Ashley… por favor… llevas dos semanas encerrada aquí, los doctores dieron su autorización para salir a pasear, mínimo por el jardín, no es bueno que estés así**-** la mujer siguió con la vista perdida por la ventana, se veía demacrada, con enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos rojos, el cabello negro-violeta, antes reluciente, ahora caía completamente desordenado por su bello rostro, su estilizada figura, ahora perdida por la delgadez del cuerpo. Y el resto de su cuerpo no ayudaba a mejorar su apariencia, un brazo enyesado, una pierna en igual estado, y con un par de costillas rotas. La castaña suspiro resignada y se levantó, sabía que todo eso era inútil, ella no cedería. Camino a la puerta y cuando iba a salir, una voz grave y ronca la detuvo.

**-**Hermione… ¿ya…?**-** la chica se mantuvo en silencio, pensando su respuesta, pero al final decidió que era mejor la verdad.

**-**Sí… Hace varios días…**-** la mujer, aún recostada en la cama nunca la miró. Hermione se dio por vencida, y cuando estuvo a punto de salir, la puerta volvió a abrirse, entrando una rubia preciosa de ojos azules.

**-**Ashley, esto ya es suficiente tortura para ti, ya pagaste demasiado tiempo**-** casi grito hasta llegar frente a la cama. Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, giro el rostro en una pregunta silenciosa a la castaña, pero esta solo hizo un suave movimiento negativo con la cabeza. La rubia suspiro, pero en un rápido arranque tomo a la enferma de los hombros y la agito con firmeza **– **¡Despierta! ¡Vamos, muévete!**-** la enferma la miró a los ojos y parpadeo confusa, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

Pero no dijo nada.

**-**Ashley, Draco vendrá en cualquier momento…**-** la chica esquivó la mirada azulina y volvió a la ventana **–**Hermione…

**-**No Luna, me dijo que venía para acá**-** la rubia se acerco a la castaña a susurrar, salieron de la habitación.

**-**Espero que él si pueda ayudarla.

**-**Yo también lo espero…

Unos pasos por el pasillo las hizo voltear, dos hombres con aspecto cansado y deprimido llegaron hasta la puerta.

**-**¿Cómo sigue?**-** preguntó el pelirrojo.

**-**Mal amor…**-** la rubia se abrazo al pelirrojo.

**-**¿Sigue arrojando cosas a todo el que entra?**-** pregunto esta vez el rubio. La castaña negó.

**-**Peor…

**-**¿Qué puede ser peor que la histeria?**-** volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

**-**La desolación…**-** susurro la castaña.

**-**Solo a dicho dos palabras en 3 días, y fue hace unos momentos, se niega a comer… a salir… esta destrozada.

**-**¿Y ya saben que pasó?

**-**Te digo que no ha hablado para nada Ron.

**-**Draco, tú y Harry son sus mejores amigos, y ya que a Herm y a mi no nos ha querido decir nada, y dado que Harry… bueno, ¿podrías hablar con ella?

**-**¿Por qué crees que tendré mas suerte que ustedes? Son sus mejores amigas.

**-**Podrías intentarlo Malfoy**-** interrumpió Ron. El rubio los miró, uno por uno, con sus esperanzas puestas en él. Tomo un respiro y toco dos veces, como no recibió respuesta entró.

**-**Hey linda, ¿Cómo estas?**-** la chica siguió sin contestar **–**Siempre he dicho que hablas mucho y mira ahora, contrariándome otra vez.**-** se acerco hasta sentarse tras ella, en la cama **–**Sabes preciosa, todos están preocupados por ti, y diario han estado aquí, aunque no siempre entren, tenían miedo de perder la cabeza**-** sonrió, pero ella siguió dándole la espalda, sin dar muestra de escucharlo. **–**Así que te revelas contra mi he…**-** un espasmo detuvo su monologo. **–**Nunca me han gustado los hospitales y me ponen nervioso, tu lo sabes… y no se que decir… mucho menos en esta situación**-** susurro **–**Cuando mi madre murió… yo solo, solo quería que alguien…**-** se interrumpió pensativo, se acerco a ella por la espalda y poco a poco, casi con temor paso un brazo sobre sus hombros y otro por la cintura, atrayéndola a él **–**Solo quería un abrazo…**-** la chica pareció salir de su ensimismamiento, pero al verse rodeada empezó a luchar por liberarse, desesperada…

**-**¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz!

**-**¡Tranquila que te harás daño!

**-**¡Suéltame!

**-**¡No!

**-**¡Déjame!

**-**¡Ashley!

**-**¡No!**-** como estaba por liberarse, Draco presiono, casi haciéndole daño por la férula en el brazo, pero ella seguía pataleando **-**¡Detente!**-** el se aferro **-**¡NO!**-** dejo de luchar, pero se cubrió los oídos con fuerza, mientras murmuraba **-**¡No, no, no, no!

**-**¡Ashley…!**-** Draco comenzaba a asustarse. Al oír los gritos de la habitación, todos entraron, mientras Ron buscaba algún medico.

**-**¡No, no, no, no!**-** seguía murmurando asustada **-**¡No! ¡DETENTE!**-** Draco la soltó, pero tomo su rostro con fuerza, pues empezaba a enterrarse las uñas en su rostro **-**¡Detente!**-** seguía gritando.

**-**¡Ashley! ¡Ashley abre los ojos! ¡Ashley mírame!**-** el rubio se estaba desesperando, pues ella volvía a luchar por liberarse, mientras Draco intentaba sostenerla para que no se lastimara más **-**¡Ashley!**-** la sacudió con fuerza y ella abrió los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, parpadeo confundida y observo los ojos grises frente a ella.

**-**No quiso…**-** susurro mirándolo **–**No quiso detenerse…**-** lloraba sin quitar la vista del rubio frente a ella **– **¡No pudo detenerse…!**-** soltó un sollozo ahogado y Draco la abrazo con fuerza a su pecho **–**No pudo…**-** sollozo **–**No pudo…

Todos en la habitación contuvieron un sollozo, nunca en toda su vida habían visto algo así… tanto dolor encerrado en una persona, siempre creyeron que Ashley era una mujer fuerte, decidida… y ahora parecía tan… desvalida.

El medico llego corriendo junto con Ron, intento entrar y acercarse pero Draco lo detuvo con la mirada. El medico miro a la chica sollozar y desahogarse en los brazos del chico y asintió. Tal vez es lo que ella necesitaba. Con un suspiro cansado volvió a salir de la habitación.

**-**Háblame de ese día preciosa…**-** ella se aferro más a él.

**-**No me escucho Draco…**-** ahogo un sollozo en su camisa.

**-**No fue tu culpa nena…

**-**Si lo fue…

**-**No, no lo fue… háblame Lyn, ¿Qué paso? Tal vez te ayude a superarlo…

**-**Nunca…

**-**Pero…

**-**Vete por favor…**-** se separó bruscamente de él **–**Todos… ¡VAYANSE!**-** al escuchar el grito todos se apresuraron a salir, no querían provocar otra crisis.

Draco la observo con tristeza, pero al igual que sus amigos, no quería provocarle otra crisis, así tras besar su frente salio de la habitación.

Ashley miro al suelo un rato, para tomar aire tranquilizándose, segundos después volvía a abrazar sus piernas y volvía a ver por la ventana, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla perdiéndose en sus labios.

**-**Perdóname…

**O.o-o.O**

**-**¿Familiares de la señorita Yuna Damance? **–**Los 4 desconsolados chicos que esperaban en la sala de espera privada de San Mungo se levantaron de un saltó. El médico que preguntó esto se acerco a ellos, acompañado de dos hombres serios y firmes.

**-**¿Le paso algo? ¿Tuvo otra crisis?**-** se apresuro el rubio.

**-**¿Quién es usted?**-** pregunto el médico.

**-**Somos sus mejores amigos**-** se apresuro a responder la rubia.

**-**Solo podemos dar informes a sus familiares.

**-**Ellos no están en el país, ayer logramos comunicarnos, y ya deben haber tomado un vuelo para acá, pero no llegarán hasta mañana, y nosotros no podemos esperar tanto**-** replico el pelirrojo.

**-**Pero solo sus familiares….

**-**Somos su familia…**-** interrumpió la castaña desesperada **–**Por favor, díganos que sucede.

Los tres hombres se miraron dudando, el medico asintió y los dos hombres se acercaron a ellos.

**-**Somos los detectives a cargo de la investigación del accidente de la señorita Yuna**-** todos se pusieron alerta y tensos, con la vista fija en ellos.

**-**¿Y ya saben que pasó?**-** se adelanto el rubio.

**-**Sí… **-** tomo aire para decir lo que seguía, no sería nada agradable **–**Ellos…

**O.o-o.O**

Ashley respiro profundo, ignorando el agudo dolor en su costado derecho, para ella era insignificante, una pequeñez… no era nada… al menos nada para ella, totalmente insensible a todo sentimiento físico… pues solo uno cabía en ese pequeño cuerpo… el dolor interno.

Suspiro.

Su vista seguía fija en el azul cielo…

Sonrió ligeramente, cuando otra lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

**-**Te extraño…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**-**__Vamos… ¿si?__**-**__ hizo un puchero._

_**-**__No lo se…__**-**__ se hizo la difícil, aunque sus ojos brillando revelaban lo contrario, se moría de ganas de ir._

_**-**__Vamos, anda, ¿te apetece salir a dar una vuelta?__**-**__ sonrió coqueto, ella lo miró fijo, pero al final no resistió esa dulce mirada y le robo un ligero beso asintiendo. Se levanto del sillón donde descansaba, en su nueva casa o departamento._

_**-**__Pero solo porque tengo muchas ganas de salir ¿he?_

_**-**__No mientas…__**-**__ sonrió deteniéndola en la entrada de la puerta __**–**__Es que te encanta estar conmigo__**-**__ ella lo miró fingiendo ofensa, pero el rió y la beso, mas largo y profundo __**–**__Aunque pensándolo mejor, preferiría estrenar nuestro nuevo depa__**-**__ gruño contra sus labios y ella soltó una carcajada sensual, jalándolo a ella para besarlo de nuevo._

_Un par de horas después salían del edificio, tomados de las manos, deteniéndose cada tres pasos para robarse un beso. _

_**-**__Hasta luego Josh___

_**-**__Hasta luego señor Potter, señorita Yuna__**-**__ los dos aludidos sonrieron y agitando la mano en despedida se acercaron a la motocicleta aparcada frente al edificio._

_Josh los vio irse y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara su rostro, esos chicos tenían algo, irradiaban una paz, tranquilidad y amor, que daban envidia… Cualquiera que los viera aún solo dos segundos nunca volvería a dudar del amor…_

_**Que feliz,**_

_**Me siento,**_

_**A tu lado.**_

_**-**__Harry, ¿puedo manejar esta vez?__**-**__ brillaban sus ojos con emoción._

_**-**__Nena…__**-**__ la beso __**–**__Te amo, pero aún quiero vivir muchos__**-**__ rozo sus labios __**–**__muchos__**-**__ volvió a besarla __**–**__muchos años mas._

_**-**__Ja, ja… que gracioso he…__**-**__ aunque quisiera no podría enojarse con el, así que resignada, pero nunca sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, montó tras Harry y se abrazo a él._

_**-**__A esto llamo yo, ventajas de una motocicleta__**-**__ ella rió, el volteo y la beso._

_**-**__¿Iremos a comprar un casco?_

_**-**__Claro, aunque a veces es muy molesto__**-**__ la beso una última vez y encendió la maquina._

_**Tú le has dado,**_

_**Vida,**_

_**A mi existir.**_

_Llegaron a una concurrida plaza y se detuvieron a pasear, ella bajo primero, emocionada como siempre, el bajo mas lento, se quito el casco, y frunció un poco el ceño._

_**-**__¿Sucede algo Harry?_

_**-**__Nada grave…__**-**__ la miró y la sonrisa volvió a adornar su rostro __**–**__Seguramente mi imaginación. Vamos, muero por un gigantesco helado de chocolate__**-**__ ella rió, y de nuevo de la mano, se internaron entre la gente._

_**Gracias,**_

_**Gracias amor,**_

_**Por darme,**_

_**Tu corazón.**_

_Riendo, gozando, disfrutando pasaron la tarde, en medio de helados, gente, besos, promesas… miradas cómplices y sueños por cumplir…_

_**Cariño mío,**_

_**Yo te amo,**_

_**Soy muy feliz,**_

_**Me has dado amor y comprensión,**_

_**A mi vivir.**_

_**-**__Harry…__**-**__ Ashley se detuvo, el aludido tomo un sorbo de su helado triple y volteo a verla, con una de sus manos aún entrelazadas._

_**-**__¿Mmm?_

_**-**__Te quiero…_

_**-**__¿Solo eso?__**-**__ se entristeció._

_**-**__Claro goloso, ¿esperabas más? Pórtate bien y tal vez te lo diga__**-**__ el rió, pero la beso, embarrándola de chocolate._

_**Te quiero,**_

_**Te quiero amor,**_

_**Es tuyo,**_

_**Mi corazón.**_

_Regresaron a la moto terminando su helado, Harry monto y ella lo imito a sus espaldas, aferrándose a él, cosa que sabía, le encantaba._

_**-**__Harry…__**-**__ el aludido volteo aún no terminando de colocarse el casco __**–**__Te amo…__**-**__ sonrió, el siguió mirándola, no sonrió, pero su mirada brillaba como siempre que escuchaba esas palabras, se acerco y la beso._

_**-**__Eres increíble Ashley…__**-**__ ella ensancho su sonrisa __**–**__Nunca dejare de amárate__**-**__ sin esperar respuesta, la beso de nuevo, demostrando sus palabras, sonrieron, se coloco bien su casco, volteo al frente y arranco la moto, para seguir con su camino._

_**Y es que somos tú y yo…**_

_Personas, parejas, niños, árboles, paisajes… todo pasaba ante sus ojos, mientras ellos reían, comentaban… sonreían, se divertían._

_**Dos enamorados que nunca se hieren,**_

_**Que se han entregado, al amor.**_

_**Dos enamorados que tanto se quieren,**_

_**Que hermosa pareja,**_

_**Somos dos…**_

_Ashley, aferrada a él, guardo silencio, llevaban un tramo del camino en silencio, solo disfrutando su compañía… no hacían falta palabras…_

_**Dos enamorados…**_

_**-**__Harry…__**-**__ al parecer no escucho, porque no contesto __**–**__Harry…__**-**__ presiono su abrazo._

_**-**__Dime…_

_**-**__¿Podrías bajar un poco la velocidad?_

_**-**__……… ¿Porque?_

_**-**__Siento que vamos muy rápido…__**-**__ él no contesto, así que ella se resigno con una débil sonrisa. Pero unos minutos después, noto como la moto aceleraba aún más, comenzó a alarmarse._

_**-**__Harry… creo que deberías detenerte…__**-**__ el volvió a no contestar __**–**__Estas acelerando, es peligroso…__**-**__ intento que no se notara el temor en su voz, pero falló. Pero él siguió sin contestar __**–**__Harry… _

_**-**__Tranquila nena… todo saldrá bien__**-**__ ella se abrazo más a él, pues en ese momento sintió un ligero derrape, pero lo atribuyo a su imaginación y nervios._

_Siguieron unos minutos igual, y cuando ella menos lo esperaba, él le hablo…_

_**-**__Ashley…_

_**-**__¿Mmm?__**-**__ tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba asustada._

_**-**__¿Me amas?_

_**-**__¿Qué…?__**-**__ abrió los ojos confundida. El no lo notó._

_**-**__¿Me amas?__**-**__ repitió._

_**-**__Claro que si Harry, lo sabes…_

_**-**__Dímelo…__**-**__ un movimiento brusco en la moto la hizo cerrar de nuevo los ojos._

_**-**__Te amo…__**-**__ susurro contra su espalda._

_**-**__No te escuche._

_**-**__Te Amo__**-**__ se despego de su espalda rápidamente para decirlo, pero volvió a aferrarse._

_**-**__¿Tan poco?__**-**__ ella sonrió aún con el rostro escondido, tomo aire y alejo su rostro de nuevo._

_**-**__¡Te amo!__**-**__ casi grito. El sonrió, pero ella no lo notó, pues traía el casco puesto._

_**-**__Sabes que… ¡Es este estúpido casco! ¿Podrías quitármelo nena?_

_**-**__Pero no creo que ahorita…_

_**-**__Anda, por favor, me estorba al maniobrar__**-**__ la chica suspiro, y aferrando sus piernas al asiento se soltó un poco de Harry, tomo el casco y con cuidado pero rapidez se lo saco. __**–**__Ahora sí… casi no te escuche hace un momento… ¿me amas?__**-**__ ella sonrió negando, lo abrazo, beso la parte de atrás de su nuca, tomo aire y grito:_

_**-**__¡TE AMO!__**-**__ él sonrió, y aunque ella no pudo verlo, lo supo._

_**-**__Bien, entonces hazme un favor._

_**-**__¿Cuál?_

_**-**__Ponte el casco, a mi me estorba y si lo llevas en la mano no puedes abrazarme bien…_

_**-**__Mmmm… Vanidoso._

_**-**__Póntelo nena, hazme ese favor…_

_**-**__Bien…__**-**__ suspiro, volvió a aferrar las piernas y se lo coloco, lo abrazo con fuerza, de pronto un derrape mayor la asusto y se aferro con mas fuerza a su espalda __**–**__Harry… por favor… detente…__**-**__ el no contesto, pero sintió la tensión en su espalda al aferrar con fuerza los manubrios. Pasaron unos eternos segundos._

_**-**__Ashley…__**-**__ ella no contesto, lágrimas de temor recorrían su rostro, escondidas por el casco, pero él sentía sus ligeros sollozos __**–**__Lo siento…_

_**-**__¿Por qué?__**-**__ alcanzo a susurrar._

_**-**__Te amo…__**-**__ Y no volvió a decir más…_

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Llorar… ¿Qué mas podría hacer sino extrañarlo y añorarlo?… Recordarlo…

**O.o-o.O**

**-**Según el mecánico que analizo los restos de la motocicleta**-** siguió el detective **–**El conductor sabía que la motocicleta tenía una falla… Debió notarlo antes de estrellarse.

**-**¡Dios mió!**-** susurro Hermione en un sollozo.

**-**Fue una falla que a cualquiera puede pasarle**-** aseguro el otro detective **–**Esos incidentes suelen pasar, aún a un experto como lo era el señor Potter, por eso no podía frenar…

**-**El señor Potter murió poco después del impacto**-** terminó el medico **–**Y la señorita Yuna sobrevivió gracias a que traía puesto el casco…**-** Luna no aguanto mas y soltó un sollozo que la ahogaba por dentro. Ron, con lágrimas en los ojos la abrazo con fuerza.

**-**Él la salvo…**-** susurro Draco ausente.

_-_Así parece**-** susurro el detective, mirándolos con tristeza **–**La investigación queda cerrada oficialmente. Lo sentimos mucho jóvenes, y tengan cuidado cuando manejen cualquier transporte. Espero no volver a verlos pronto…**-** tras observarlos un momento, los tres hombres estaban a punto de salir cuando una enfermera entro corriendo.

**-**¡Doctor Longbottom!**-** estaba alterada **-**¡No encuentro a la paciente Yuna Damance!**-** los 7 alarmados salieron corriendo a buscarla…

Pero solo uno la encontró.

**-**¡No puedes hacer esto Ashley!**-** grito el rubio alarmado al ver a su mejor amiga en aquel balcón… desesperada.

**-**Me hace falta Draco…**-** sollozo destrozada.

**-**A todos nena…

**-**¡No me llames así!

**-**Bien… lo siento preciosa…

**-**Lo extraño…

**-**Nosotros también Ashley… Por favor, baja de ahí…

**-**Quiero estar con él Draco…

**-**Lo estarás… te lo prometo… algún día… no hoy… no ahora**-** se acerco lentamente, ella lloró con más fuerza **–**Él murió para salvarte Ashley… no dejes su sacrificio en el olvido…

**-**Hubiese preferido morir a sufrir esta agonía sin él…

**-**No lo hagas… él te quería viva… cumple su sueño Ashley… hazlo por él…**-** ella giro a mirarlo.

**-**¿Su sueño?

**-**Que intentes ser feliz…

**-**Si… si yo no hubiese tenido el casco puesto…

**-**El sabía que algo andaba mal con la moto Ashley, por eso te dio el casco**-** ella lo miró sorprendida, el sonrió un poco triste **–**Quería que vivieras…

Ashley se derrumbo… Draco se acerco y la abrazo, y ella se dejo abrazar, para llorar desconsolada por la muerte de el único amor de su vida.

**-**El te espera allá Ashley… pero en mucho, mucho tiempo…**-** susurro en su oído y ella lloró aún más fuerte…

Murió por ella… ¿Qué mas prueba de amor necesita alguien?

**-**Espérame Harry…**-** susurro cuando pudo por fin tranquilizarse, mientras cerraba los ojos en brazos de Draco.

Nadie pudo decir mas ante la escena… Era horrible, pero después de tocar fondo… solo queda subir ¿no?

Ashley sonrió ligeramente cuando sintió algo calido rodear su cuerpo…

**-**Te amo Harry…**-** y por fin, en dos largas y amargas semanas, descanso.

**FIN**

**O.o-o.O**


End file.
